


Standing Strong

by ObsidianRomance



Series: Video 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Dean, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone prompted me to write a birth scene inspired by a video of a woman standing up and giving birth in the span of a minute.  This is a short birth scene where Sam films Dean giving birth in a similar manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Strong

It isn’t often that Sam needs to remind himself how strong Dean is.  And that technically isn’t why he’s sitting at his laptop queuing up a video he has stored in several places for safe keeping, despite the fact that Dean might actually kill him if the man knew just how many copies of it exist on backup hard drives.  But Sam doesn’t care; it’s pretty much the most important video in Sam’s entire life.  He can handle Dean’s grumbling about it.

The video is four minutes long but there are hours of tape that fill the space before the events he’s about it watch.  What people don’t know, and Sam supposes they never will because the video will never be seen by someone other than him and Dean and maybe their kid if he really wants to know, is how many hours Dean spent pacing the bunker in labor.

Essentially, the four minutes paused in front of him is really what taping Dean huffing and puffing for hours was all about.

It makes Sam smile to think how just before he shot this video, things sped up and Dean just went with it.  He abandoned any preconceived plans and let everything happen.

Hitting play, Sam cringes a bit at the loud groan of pain Dean lets out as soon as the video starts.  It’s long and drawn out but bordering on being animalistic.  It tapers off with a growl and Dean shoots Sam and the camera one brief glare before closing his eyes and letting out a vocalized breath. 

He’s in a weird location, standing mostly between the entryway to the library, something Sam had wanted to yell at Dean for at the time because books and fluids – body or otherwise – do not mix.  Wisely, Sam held his tongue.

Dean’s middle looks so round it’s almost a caricature of a pregnant belly but it’s also looking hard and tight, muscles straining to work towards the end goal.  Sam goes speechless the minute Dean lets out a yelp and his stance widens and he dips lower for a moment.  Gritting his teeth, Dean grabs onto the edge of the entryway and lets out a loud moan again.  It echoes in the empty spaces of the bunker and even though Sam knows how the video ends, it sends his heart into his throat.

For Sam, it gets a bit messier from there.  He remembers being frozen in place, practically falling in his ass when Dean shouted again and his hands went between his legs.  There was a rush of fluids down the inside of Dean’s thighs but when Dean moves his hand, Sam can see the curve of their baby’s head stretching Dean obscenely.

For the time being, Dean can only seem to bend forward slightly and support himself by pressing a palm to each knee.

Sam has no idea how his brother is still standing, considering everything that is going on _down there_ but Dean stays strong.  He rolls his hips gently and sways back and forth a bit before a loud breath is pushed from his lungs and he brings a hand to his lower back.

Even now, watching the video makes Sam’s heart race.  Giving birth in the entrance to their library wasn’t the plan but Dean doesn’t seem to care about that.  On the video, he’s impressively determined and more focused than Sam can recall.  If Sam ever doubted how brave Dean is, this obliterates all uncertainties.  The man’s a superhero.  He looks at the camera again and Sam can pinpoint the exact moment every impulse in Dean narrows down to pushing.

Dean’s not quiet about it as he squares his stance and bears down.  There is more fluid and a surprised gasp as the baby’s head pops free into Dean’s supporting hands.

Sam remembers thinking he should really put the camera down and help but by the time he comes back from the awe of watching his brother birth the head, Dean is bouncing into a low squat and cursing every deity in the world.

And then their baby is pushed into the world.  Dean catches it, and moves in one motion to bring it up from between his legs.  After hours of labor Dean finally falls to the ground, landing on his knees as he gets the baby into the crook of his arms.

The last things Sam gets on camera is the sudden wail their baby makes and Dean’s exhausted voice exclaiming, “holy shit, you’re a boy.”

Then Sam dropped the camera.

He wishes it kept recording because he really doesn’t remember what happened next. 

Watching Colin’s birth is etched into his memory, even if he didn’t have a video of it.  The rest, however, is a blur.

Sam remembers crying a lot.  Hell, he’s crying now.  He knows that he ended up on his knees beside Dean, running curious fingers over both his brother and the baby in some ridiculous attempt to see if they were alright.  His fingers wouldn’t know the answer to that but his gut did. 

They were fine.

They still are.

“What are you doing?”  Dean asks, startling Sam from his thoughts.  “Are you crying?”

Sam makes an obvious attempt to wipe at the corners of his eyes, only smearing the tears further and making it easier for them to gleam with caught lamp light.  “What? No!”

“You’re such a girl, Sammy.”  Dean snorts and rolls his eyes with a slight shake of his head.  He frowns when he realizes what Sam’s been doing on his laptop.  “Sam…come on…that’s…”  His words drop off and he shifts his weight.

Sam sighs.  He knows Dean gets uncomfortable thinking about how his body had to change and stretch and _stretch_ for Colin’s birth.  Sometimes, though, Sam can’t help but getting sucked in by the sheer awesomeness of Colin and he gets a tug in his gut to watch it all go down.  “He’s going to be one tomorrow.”

“And he’s also sleeping.  So if you wanna stop listening to me moan in pain like a little bitch and hear something much better come out of my mouth, I suggest you stop focusing on the nitty gritty part of childbirth and remember it all started with something damn fun.”

Sam laughs.  He’s still stuck in wadding in the emotion of Colin’s birth but Dean tugs him out of it enough for him to give his brother a smile.  “You didn’t moan like a little bitch.”

“Yeah, I kinda did.  It kinda hurt like hell, Sammy.”  Dean slams the laptop closed and gives his brother an expectant glare.

“No.  It was more like a growl or that type of groan a whale makes, you know what I – ” Sam is cut off by a smack to the back of his head.

He turns around to see Dean raise a miffed eyebrow at him.  After another hearty roll of his eyes, Dean walks out of the room with a snort.

It’s all for show because Sam knows that Dean knows that Sam will be on his feet in an instance.

Sam also knows that his brother isn’t going to let up on him until they’re both making animalistic noises.  Not the pained ones like the ones on the video but the kinds that make arousal bloom in Sam’s belly.

He’s completely on board with that.


End file.
